1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inhaler devices, in particular inhaler devices with which several doses can be administered. With such inhaler devices an aerosol is administered as medicine to the lungs, particularly the alveolar zone, by inhalation through nose or mouth.
2. Prior Art
Existing systems typically provide a single dose of an aerosol, whereafter a capsule is thrown away, which is harmful to the environment. Inhaler devices, for instance for CNSLD patients, wherein at each inhalation a capsule is placed therein, are frequently used in practice.
Inhaler devices for several doses are still only commercially available on a limited scale. There are problems with these known inhaler devices in respect of their manageability and size, the required suction force on a mouth or nose piece and/or the accuracy of dosing.
Known inhaler devices for several doses are awkward to use and/or consist of a relatively large number of components, whereby manufacture becomes time-consuming and expensive. Such an inhaler device is known from EP-A-211595.